Benny's Original Motor Works
Benny's Original Motor Works is a custom shop introduced into Grand Theft Auto Online in the GTA Online: Lowriders Update. It is exclusive to the Xbox One, PlayStation 4 and PC renditions of the game. Description Benny's Original Motor Works allows players to fit specialized equipment and accessories to their cars in GTA Online, such as hydraulics, custom stereos, vinyls, engine and interior mods and unique paint-jobs. Unlike Los Santos Customs, where the vast majority of vehicles in the game can be modified, only a select few models can be modified at Benny's Original Motor Works. Before any modifications can be fitted, the player must pay to upgrade their base vehicle to a "custom" variant, after which the additional modifications unique to Benny's can be applied. As well as the actual garage, Benny also owns a website under the same name (URL:Bennysoriginalmotorworks.com) which lists the vehicles that are eligible for modification at the shop, as well as allowing players to purchase those vehicles (the prices for which are the same as on the various other vehicle websites in the game). Fitting parts to the cars is almost identical (functionality-wise) to how modifications are applied at Los Santos Customs, with similar categories. The original modification options from Los Santos Customs also still exist in an identical way. Vehicles Modifications Benny's Original Motor Works can apply every category of modifications to the 6 custom cars, even the modifications also available at Los Santos Customs and Beeker's Garage. The modifications in the categories showed here are said to be exclusive to Benny's, but can be changed or reapplied at any mod garage in GTA-Online after the car had previously been modified at Benny's. * The plate holder is only applied to the back plate on the Buccaneer Custom, as it has no front plate. The Chino Custom and Primo Custom also have no front plate holder for unknown reasons. * The wheels from the category 'Benny's Originals' can't be bought for other cars at Los Santos Customs or Beeker's Garage, but they can be applied to all cars by using otherwise unconventional ways such as mods. Gallery Benny'sOriginalMotorWorks-GTAO-Exterior.png|The exterior of Benny's Original Motor Works. BOMW-MainPage-GTAO.png|Main Page cover in Grand Theft Auto Online. BOMW-Stock-GTAO.png|Stock list on Benny's Original Motor Works. BOMW-FindUs-GTAO.png|"Find Us" location given on the in-game website. GTA-Online-Lowriders-4.jpg BennyOMW-GTAO.jpg|Benny's Original Motor Works business license. BennyOriginalMotorWorks-GTaV-Cap.jpeg|The Benny's Original Motor Works cap. Video Trivia * Strangely, once modifications are purchased at Benny's Original Motor Works in GTA-Online, they can be removed and/or re-purchased at any Los Santos Customs workshop, or at Beeker's Garage, regardless of the fact they are supposed to be exclusive to Benny's. Any modifications not purchased can also be purchased at Los Santos Custom (or Beeker's Garage) after visiting Benny's. During story mode the exclusive modifications aren't available at any mod garage, and need to be applied by using otherwise unconventional ways such as mods. * Their website features the logo of two possible car brands never seen before in the franchise, Fukaru and Chepalle. * The music track "This D.J." by Warren G can sometimes be heard playing inside Benny's garage. This song originally could not be found on any of the radio stations, but was later added to West Coast Classics in the 1.30 patch. * Before the update, the building did not have any graffiti on the front. *After the update was released, a Benny's Original Motor Works cap was obtainable if the players logged on GTA Online during October 25, 2015 which was part of the event weekend. *Despite claiming the custom shop only works on or accepts the lowriders specified on his website, a Peyote and a sheeted-over Cheetah can be seen inside the garage. *Players can also customize their Banshee and Sultan, into a Banshee 900R and a Sultan RS, respectively. *On the left pillar of the garage entry, graffiti resembling the original "GROVE ST 4 LIFE" tag from San Andreas can be observed, albeit in white. See Also *Loco Low Co. - A similar custom shop appearing in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. es:Benny's Original Motor Works de:Benny’s Original Motor Works fr:Benny's Original Motor Works hu:Benny's Original Motor Works Category:Businesses Category:Businesses in GTA Online Category:Websites Category:Websites in GTA V Category:Auto Dealerships Category:Mod Shops Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Content in GTA V